I think I love you
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's a Pietro/OC, the title is from a song called "I Think I Love You" by Kaci it's only a two-shot!
1. Love Birds

Me: This is a Two-Shot story, I do not own X-men Evolution, I really like that show on tv when it was on, I miss watching it. Anyways I do own Nicole Gem though, and as you can tell this is a Pietro/OC don't like? tough cause this a Valentine's Day story, everyone deserves love no matter who or what they are. Other people don't like it I understand just enjoy this story, if you want me to make chapter's tell me cause I do have an idea for the chapter's. Anyways enjoy~

Today is February 9th. It's 5 days before Valentine's day. Everyone at school is excited, especially for the dance coming up for V-day. It sucks, though. I can't even find a guy that would want to be my valentine. They say I'm too boring or not that pretty. I told my best friend Kitty Pryde what they said, and she just blew up! She even stomped to the guy that said that to me and sucker punched him, giving him a bloody nose. I laughed when Kitty yelled at the guy on the floor that he was a idiot, I was pretty and he wasn't good enough for me. Kitty is such a wonderful friend. She walked back to where I was sitting at, sitting down and grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Kitty. You didn't have to sucker punch the guy...even though I enjoyed it."

"No problem. I just wish guys like that would learn to be gentlemen like instead of selfish pigheads like that."

"You're telling me. I'm just glad you and Lance are together finally. So, are you and Lance going to the dance that's coming up in 5 days?"

"Yep! Lance asked me before lunch. What about you Nicole? Found any lucky guys yet?" she gave me a sly look, nudging my side making me blush

"Actually about that...I got my eye on one guy, but-" Kitty cut me off, giving the look that says 'really?'

"What are you waiting for? Go find the lucky guy and ask him silly girl!"

"...But there's a problem Kitty." She frowned, so I went on "He has a girl, Kitty. I don't know what to do...I really like him like you love Lance." I sighed hanging my head sadly.

"Nicole... Don't worry, Nikki. You'll find someone. Just don't give up." I lifted my head to face Kitty with a soft smile, thanking her.

I ate my lunch with Kitty. After the bell rang for the next class, Kitty and I went our separate ways. She goes to a different class then I do. We only have a couple of the same classes.

Oh, and I know about her being a mutant. She was worried to tell me, but I told her I wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't care if she was a mutant. She's still Kitty my best friend.

School was out, so I was walking outside, then walking along the sidewalk to where my house was. I was stopped by Kurt who was a mutant too. I walked over, smiling big, hugging Kurt, and surprising him.

"It's good to see my favorite, blue, furry friend." I let him go, smiling at him and seeing Jean and Scott who said hi. "Hi, you two love birds!" I laughed when the both blushed, turning away from me.

"It'z good to zee you, Nicole."

"Same here Kurt. I hope you have a date for the Valentine Dance. I know you were looking at a girl in our class today~" I saw him blush when I mentioned the girl he likes, Amanda Sefton. She's a really sweet but shy girl. I met her all the time in my classes. Lucky for Kurt, she wants him to ask her to the dance. I hope he will soon, or I'll drag his pointy ears to her.

"W-will...I waz going to but I got nervouz."

I huffed, walked over to Scott, shoved my backpack in his arms, confusing him, walked over to Kurt, grabbing his arm, and dragged him to where Amanda was sitting under the tree. I pushed Kurt a little toward Amanda, pointing to her and giving him the look that said 'Tell her!'. I watched him as he nervously walked over to Amanda, who noticed him, smiling sweetly and shyly at him. I did my job in helping those two, so I walked back to Scott's car and put my backpack on my back again, saying bye to them.

I was walking when I felt this big wind hit me, seeing a white blur pass by. I tilted my head, and frowning, I shook my head and started walking forward again until I saw my house, which was a normal house. Seeing two cars, I knew my mom and dad were home...That's weird. I opened the front door, closing it behind me, and took my shoes off, walking up stairs to my room and setting my things on my bed. Hearing my mom call my name from downstairs, I walked down to the kitchen to see my mom, but her back was facing me.

"You called me mom?" I jumped back wide eyed when my mom turned around with a big huge smile, holding a KNIFE! "M-mom?"

"Hm? Guess what sweety!"

I kept my eyes on the knife in her hand, really wary. "W-what is it, Mom...?"

"Could you help your father in the back? I'm busy cooking stew for dinner tonight."

"O-okay! And Mom...please don't swing that knife around this time..." I took off to the back of the room to see my dad.

"Oh! I didn't realize I was holding the knife...Oh well~. Time to cut some more carrots."

I helped my dad with whatever he needed help with, ate dinner, and then went to bed, hoping tomorrow would be better…

...

I was walking to school on the sidewalk. Sighing, I reached my hand to the right side of my face, putting the front of my hair/bangs behind my ear. My hair was short up to my chin. It was dark, dirty brown-blonde hair with pink and blue highlights. (I asked my mom if I could have highlights. It took a lot of begging until Mom gave up.) My eyes were blue. I got my eyes from my dad while I got my dark dirty brown-blonde hair from my mom. Dad has black hair. What I hate most about myself? I wear glasses. I get teased about it. The jocks call me 'four eyes' or 'nerd'...Not all people that wear glasses are nerds. That shows the jocks don't have brains to even think. Idiots. I squeaked when a white blur went past me like yesterday, but this time it came right in front of me. It was Pietro Maximoff, the guy that I wanted to be my valentine, but he has a girl.

"Hey, Gem. Why are you walking alone to school?"

My face was turning warm, but I kept the blush from showing itself.

"It's good exercise. What about you? You're usually getting a ride with Lance and the others."

"Ah, well, I decided to use my super speed instead."

I tilted my head, blinking and watching him turn his head away from me, arms crossed. Something seemed wrong, so before I could stop myself, my mouth opened.

"What's wrong, Pietro?"

He looked back at me, surprised a little, but shook his head, sighing and rubbing behind his head.

"...Will, it's about Amy, my girlfriend. I just found out from Toad, who saw her kissing another guy...I couldn't take it and used my super speed yesterday..."

I was so angry! How dare that bitch play around Pietro's feelings!

"I'm sorry Pietro...wait! That was you that went past me so fast yesterday, and that's why your using your super speed today..." I frowned and narrowed my eyes slightly. "I think you should dump her for what she did. She's another faker, Pietro. She only liked you for your looks...That's so stupid…Only wanting to be with you for your looks? That isn't love at all. Oh! I'm sorry for running my mouth like that! I'm so angry at that girl."

Surprisingly, he chuckled lightly, smiling a little, which was a good thing.

"It's all right...Do you want to get to school faster, Nicole?"

This time, I didn't have time to hide my blush. I nodded, and he bent down so I could climb onto his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. Then he took off. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind hitting my hair. Pietro finally stopped close to the school, letting me down on my feet. I started fixing my hair since it went wild from all the wind hitting it.

"Here." Before I could react, Pietro flattened my hair. "There. Well, gotta go before we're late."

I blinked, watching him walk inside the school building. Snapping out of it when hearing the final bell ring, which made me yell out, I was afraid that in my first class I'd get detention. I did get a pink slip, so I had detention. I had my forehead on my desk with my arms lazily hanging.

"...Nikki?" I lifted my head to see a blurry person. I grabbed my glasses, putting them on to see Amanda with a frown.

"Oh, hi, Amanda. What's up?" I smiled brightly, showing her I was fine, but on the inside I wasn't. Even so, I hated to worry my friends.

"Nothing much. Oh! Kurt asked me to be his valentine, and he also asked me to the Valentine Dance in 4 days now. I'm so excited!" I giggled at how excided she was. "What about you, Nikki? Found the lucky guy yet?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "No...probably won't, but I'll still go...maybe, depends."

"Oh...Kitty told me and Kurt what that jock Eric said, right?" I nodded. "Do not ever let guys like that put you down. You're pretty the way you are. If no guy in this school can see you as the sweet kind girl you are, then they are idiots."

I wanted to cry. Amanda was so sweet. I smiled. "Thanks Amanda. I ran into Pietro while walking to school."

She gasped, leaning down, hands flat on my desk and shocked "Tell me! Maybe you have a chance."

"He went past me with his super speed but came back in front of me. I knew something was wrong. You know how I can tell by reading peoples eyes. He actually told me, Amanda, and it's that no good Amy. She used Pietro. Toad caught Amy kissing some jock and, as a good friend, told Pietro. Poor guy. He was heartbroken..."

"That girl needs to learn a lesson. She can't play around with someone's heart! That cold hearted bitch!"

I blinked at her, shocked that she cursed. That was a first. "Wow, Amanda. Didn't know you had it in you to curse. You're usually so shy and sweet. Well, that shows every rose has it's thorns, ne?"

Amanda and I cracked up laughing until the teacher came back, asking everyone to get in there seats to start the lesson of History.

...

It was lunch time. I told Amanda she could go on ahead to see Kurt and the others. I was going to get some food first. I forgot to make lunch for myself, so there I was in line, grabbing the food that was good. I got what I wanted. I looked around to see if I could find Kitty, Amanda, and the others, finding them, walking over, and setting my tray down next to Rouge, who nodded at me. Rouge didn't mind me. We talked sometimes. She's really cool.

I cursed in my head when I forgot something in my locker, so I asked Rouge if she could watch my seat and food. She said sure, so I walked out of the noisy cafeteria to my locker. I opened it, grabbing my sketchbook of drawings. Closing my locker, I stopped to hear yelling close by, so I walked over to the corner, peeking my head out to see Pietro's back and that girl Amy yelling at him.

"Amy, I said were through! I know you went behind my back and cheated on me. I'm sick and tired of it!"

"I did not cheat on you, Pietro! How dare you accuse me of cheating!"

My eye twitched a little, pissed off mostly that Amy was lying. I knew Pietro knew she was lying...maybe I should jump in? Nah! Pietro could deal with her, but I'd stay right there just in case. I listened back to there yelling until Amy got violent, actually slapping Pietro. That made me really angry, so I decided who wanted to hide and watch some girl slap someone that didn't deserve it? They noticed me. I walked beside Pietro, glaring at Amy.

"Nicole? What are you doing here?"

"I was going to get my sketchbook and pencils." I showed him my sketchbook and pencils while still keeping my glare on Amy. "When I heard yelling, I decided to figure out what the yelling was and found you and her. Amy...I don't think you should go and slap Pietro like that. You're the one who went behind HIS back and cheated on him!"

That just made her angry, getting into my face. "You have no right getting in our business! Why don't you get lost, freak!"

My eye twitched again, letting my bangs cover my eyes and clinching my fist tightly. I snapped my face up, giving her the death glare, and raised my fist up, punching straight at her nose and hearing a crunch. I watched as Amy fell backwards, holding her face and crying in pain.

"Don't you EVER call me a freak again. I'll do much worse then break your pretty little nose, you good for nothing bitch!"

I snapped out of my anger fast when I was forced to move my body to face Pietro, but he dragged me somewhere else. Stopping finally, he looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"That was a good punch, Nicole!"

Pride swelled inside of me. I beamed at him, smiling brightly. "I know, right? She did deserve it. She slapped you- Oh! yeah your cheek! Here." I brought out an ointment cream from my pocket and rubbed some of it on his cheek where Amy slapped him. She did have a good slap, leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

"There, just don't touch that for a while until the cream takes effect."

He nodded, smiling at me. My face flared up, smiling nervously.

"You're great with things like this."

"Oh, my mom is a nurse at the Hospital, and my dad is a doctor. I want to be like my mom...just not everything." I smiled sheepishly.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, when my mom is at home, she's kind of a carefree person. She doesn't realize things or she doesn't let anything get to her. But when she's at work, she's serious and saves lives. I want to help people get better. Also, I love to see them leave with a smile, knowing they're going to be okay."

"Wow, I think you're a wonderful person."

"I'm not that wonderful." I smiled while blushing a little "I just don't like seeing someone in pain no matter who or what they are."

"That's good. Not many humans care for us Mutants..."

"Hey...the humans that think mutants are all evil are idiots 'cause I know a lot of good ones." I smiled with my hands behind my back.

"...Heh, Thanks, Nicole. You're one of a kind, you know that? Anyways, should we get back to the Cafeteria with the others?"

I nodded happily walking beside the guy my heart wished to be with, but right now I'd just be his friend. He needed one even though he had other friends. This day was better then yesterday, and I hoped the next day was more wonderful.

XXXXXX

Me: First part of the Two-Shot story, will Pietro the Quicksilver figure out Nicole cares for him the way he is? you just have to read the last chapter...if you want to see more chapter's tell me _smiles_ oh and the person who beta this two-shot? is my awsome twin sis **JuliusCaesarxMarkAntonyLover** she is a life saver too! she actly did this chapter and is going to finish the last chapter for me tomarrow if not I don't mind it being late _smiles brightly_ anyways ciao~


	2. Kiss of an angel

Me: This is the final chapter, it's crappy bad grammer but I did my best and I hope everyone will have a wonderful Valentine's Day. If you do not like? then go bugger off and turn around and find another story to read. Enjoy~

**XXxxXX**

It's February 14th, Valentine's Day, and the dance is tonight. Everyone is excided handing gifts to the love ones; even friends got some stuff for their friends, some even got their teachers something for being awesome or helping them. I got a little teddy bear from Kitty, chocolate hearts from Amanda and Kurt (they both got it for me)... everyone was having fun spending time with there boyfriends or girlfriends. I sighed softly, I was sitting down at my desk looking at the teddy bear that Kitty gave me as a friend, I jumped a little when a heart shape box of chocolates was put on my desk. I look up surprised to see Pietro, he moved the desk and chair next to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nikki. I was going to give those chocolates for Amy but...well, you know...hope you like Milk Chocolate."

I giggled as I opened the heart shape box, puting a chocolate in my mouth before chewing it then swallowing it.

"It's good, thanks Pietro."

It was silent between us while I ate the heart shape chocolates Pietro gave me until he spoked up.

"Why are you here instead of hanging on with Pryde and the others?"

I swallowed "I didn't want to bug them when they are with someone they love, I'll probley get in their way today."

"Oh...you shouldn't be alone by yourself here ether. Don't you have a special someone?"

I look at the heart shape chocolates, staring at them sadly before shaking my head "No...yes." I sighed "I really like like this guy...but he would never love me but I can't help it, my stomach get's butterflies when he is near me or even touchs me, like grabbing my hand. He would never love me..."

"...If this guy doesn't love you back, he's an idiot. He missed out on a wonderful, sweet girl like you. Have you told him though?"

I blushed. "No, I was too scared to tell him..."

"You can tell me who this guy is, no one's around."

"..." Here it goes! I have to tell him, now or never! I thought to myself before looking at him, my cheeks warmed up when he smiled at me made me. I almost wanted to melt but I snapped out of it "The guy is...y-"

Of course! Someone had to interrupt me! Damn you Toad! Even Pietro was annoyed, yelling at Toad to get lost while tossing a pen from my desk and hitting Toad in the head, making him take off leaving us alone again. Akward moment here.

"What were you about to say, Nikki?"

I stopped breathing for a second, then breathed out slowly and mumbled 'you'. But he couldn't hear it, so I took the chance and yelled it out only for him to hear.

"You!"

I looked at Pietro, worried that he would look disgusted or something, but he was surprised. What worried me was when he just stood up, walking to the door. But I stood up fast, standing behind him.

"Pietro...please say something."

He didn't turn around, he kept his back to me "I'm sorry Nicole...I just need to be alone and think about it."

I watched him walk in the hallway and out of sight. I stood there, my heart shattering into million pieces. I walked to the girls bathroom, slide down against the wall, and I just let it out. I just know he will tell me he doesn't love me, I hug my knees to my chest covering my face against my knees crying but no sound came out of my mouth just the tears falling down my cheeks, hoping to god I was dreaming. But I know for a fact I was awake and it happened.

...

Later on that day, I was home in my room drawing random things, not caring what I draw. Kitty and Amanda kept calling me on my cell, but I ignored them... I'm so stupid. Why would Pietro ever love a girl like me? Amy was right. I blinked when mom knocked on my door, opening it and smiling sadly.

"Yes mom?..."

"Your friend Kitty is here hun...she says she's been trying to get a hold of you on your cell and you're not answering."

"...You can tell her she can come up."

I didn't need to see mom walk out and Kitty walked, in closing my door behind her, walking over to me sitting down on my bed in front of me.

"Like what's wrong, Nikki? Me and Amanda were calling you all day after school... did something happen? Pietro was acting weird ever sense he went to find you."

I sighed look at her "I told him Kitty..."

She looked confused "Told him what?"

"...Remember I told you the guy I like-like?"

"Yeah? why would y-...oh, but why are you depressed and locked away in your room, girl?"

"...He told me he didn't know, he had to think it over and just walked away not even bothering to look at me... why bother when I know for a fact he would never fall in love with a girl like me, and don't even bother to tell me otherwise Kitty..."

"But Nikki! You got that pretty dress for the dance."

"Kitty...I decided not to go to the dance. Why bother? I was hoping Pietro will go...but I know for a fact he won't."

Kitty stood up angry and started yelling at me.

"I thought you were better then this! You shouldn't let that get to you! Who cares if Pietro doesn't love you, you will go to the dance! It's starting in like an hour!"

I kept my eyes down, trying to ignored Kitty, who stomped her feet storming out of my room and then my house. I sighed.

"Sweety...I know I don't know why you are upset, but I think you should go to the dance and have fun."

I look to my opened door to see my dad standing there with a frown walking over to me, sitting down at the edge of my bed to put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair a little.

"Dad...I." I sighed. "Okay, but will you and mom help me though?"

"Sure thing munchkin, but I'll leave your mother to help you in that dress."

I laughed. After that I put my dress on, leting mom zip my zipper on the back of the dress. I put on white stockings that goes all the way to the middle of my thighs, before putting on my white dress shoes. I walked over to my desk chair, sitting down on it while I let my mom brush my hair for some odd reason... then she put a hair brooch with saphire crystals on it in it.

"There...that is the last touch of mother's magic~ all you need is this, too."

I gasped when she was holding Heather's heart shape diamond necklace, I let mom put it around my neck. I touched it, smiling gently. Remembering Heather made me want to cry, but I didn't want to ruin my eye liner. So I huged mom, asking her if she can drop me off. She, of course, said sure.

...

It has already been an hour, thankfuly I got there in time. But I went around inside the gym, looking for Kitty and the others. I found Amanda and Kurt huging each other close while dancing in the dark gym with those colored lights around the darkened gym but you can still see, thank god.

"Hi Amanda, Kurt!" they jumped a little, smiling happily at me.

"Nikki! You did come!" Amanda let Kurt go to hug me tightly, letting me go to let Kurt hug me.

"I didn't want to come... but my dad kinda talked me into it... where's Kitty? I need to apologize to her for how I acted."

Amanda pointed to the right side of the gym. I thanked her, walking to where Kitty was at. But when I saw her and was about to call her name, someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around, holding in a gasp to see Pietro wearing a nice outfit. Before I could say anything, he dragged me back to the danceing couples.

"P-Pietro...what are you doing?"

He stopped and turned around, facing me with his smile that made me weak in the knees. But I stayed strong, I was surprised when he let my wrist go while holding my hand, instead with his other hand on my waist, pulling me close. I squeaked, automaticly putting my free hand on his shoulder. I know for a fact my face was bright red, necause Pietro was chuckling.

"Just relax Nikki."

"B-but-"  
>12mins ago<p>

I was cut off when I felt his lips on mine, my body freezing at the contact. But I relaxed and kissed him back. After we stopped kissing, we ended up dancing the whole night, smiling and having fun. I apologized to Kitty before she left with Lance. Pietro picked me up bridal-styled, with my arms wraped around his neck. He took off with his super speed to my house, which he knew by Kitty, he put me down on my feet. I said goodnight to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and telling him to be safe going back home (Which was the mutant place Kitty told me so much about) he smiled and walked off, hands in his pockets, and I knew for a fact Pietro does love me and I love him. This is the best Valentine's Day ever, that's for a fact.

**XXxxXX**

Me: It's up to you readers if you want me to make this into chapter but this never happened when I do make it into chapters. I only own Nicole Gem and Kayla Burns, my twin sisters name is Kayla so I asked her to use her name she let me woot~ thankies sis! I do not care if you don't like how I did this or you hate it I don't care, I did my best and thats all that matters. So don't review if you don't like this. Oh and sorry this is very late my sis couldn't finish fixing this chapter so I finally got to ask my good friend K-chan, thanks K-chan! Oh yeah the name Heather that poped up is a oc I made only if everyone wants this two-shot to be chapters, then you'll figure out who this Heather is to Nikki, ciao!


End file.
